This invention relates to a device for applying flexion to a phalanx and in particular to a passive flexion device which may additionally provide dynamic long-axis traction to the respective joint.
Severe limitations in range-of-motion flexion of the metacarpophalangeal joint can occur with dorsal wounds, skin grafts, skin burns, extensor tendon injuries, fracture of the metacarpal or proximal phalanges and complications from pain. Restoring passive flexion once range-of-motion limitation is established is very difficult. The metacarpophalangeal joint has a unique cog-shape and is combined with a complicated system of ligament and periarticular support which permits the joint to flex and to extend with excellent lateral stability. This very structure, however, is responsible for the difficulty in restoring passive flexion, especially when the collateral ligaments have become seriously shortened from positioning of the joint without flexion for a prolonged period.
The present invention is directed to restoring passive range-of-motion in the metacarpophalangeal joint following limitations upon such flexion.